


RedMind

by Lana_hirtoar



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Lemon, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_hirtoar/pseuds/Lana_hirtoar
Summary: Everything about Gerard was as intense as the color red. It caused as many burns as a fire. It formed as many sudden emotions as a stolen kiss.He was all of that, he was a hot mix of danger and love. He was the definition of desire.Frank was devastating, a torrential storm. Everything about him referred to the color blue. A slightly grayish blue. Cold, the calm drizzle of morning and the destructive storm of dawn. Yes, he was all of that and more.The two of them together were a heat shock, a lightning bolt that hit a tree and set it on fire, the ember of the cigarette just lit in the middle of a Sunday rain. Everything about them was chaos. Love. The hate. Life and death. It was fire hitting the water head-on.But it is known that:Everything lost in the fire is found in the ashes
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 8





	1. PROLOGUE

**Friday 15:37 PM**

Breathless. He was breathless. Everything was getting numb, the air did not reach his lungs. The pills. He needed his pills. He could feel the eyes burning his skin and he felt sweat running down his neck. 

Without even realizing it, he was already leaving the classroom, ignoring the question of his history teacher, Mr. Guilbert. His voice sounded too far for his mind to understand. He strode, almost running, down the great hall of the school. 

The doors are closed, teachers reciting their speeches decorated for each class, students sleeping. Nothing unusual.

He opens the metal doors leading to the inner courtyard, since there should be no one there during class hours.

Now, with a little peace, Frank finds his

pills. The black hair falling over his amber eyes, the sweaty face and the shaking hands, the incredibly incessant feeling that he was going to die. Damn panic syndrome! Swallowing two 2mg Clonazepam, feeling his throat burning in protest at the lack of liquid that should be with the medication.

Soon he would calm down. Frank leans his head against the wall and looks ahead.

" _Holy shit_." he thinks.

He feel his face heating up, blushing. The boy who always got himself into trouble (and Frank found him incredibly attractive, so he couldn't take his eyes off the boy, he had been watching him for a while), was leaning against the opposite wall, his left leg on the wall, one hand in the pocket and the other playing with his hair.

Flame-colored hair, cigarette burning at the tip of his mouth - everything resembled a fire that could never be stopped -, his green eyes glittering with their intense glow, calling him. 

It was Gerard. Frank could look at that angelic face forever. His heart, ignoring the 4mg of Clonazepam, was almost jumping out of his chest.

Gerard looks away, pulls some more nicotine into his lungs, slowly smoking. 

He approaches Frank, asks a question, but he doesn't listen, he was very focused on the movement his mouth made when he heard words that sounded greek. 

Gerard was waiting for the shorter guy answer, which had already stopped shaking, but he had not yet heard his question. He repeats, this time louder, forcing Frank to look into his green eyes, which seem to have a hint of concern. This time Frank heard him saying:

\- Are you okay?

\- Yes - Frank answers almost breathlessly. It was not true. He felt his legs weakening, the back of his neck started to hurt, black spots appeared in his vision, a longing took over his throat. He was going to pass out.

Perhaps taking 3 Clonazepam before leaving home and 2 more at that time was not a good idea. Everything goes dark and he could have sworn to feel the soil falling over his head.

**Friday 16:24 PM**

\- Ah, you're waking up - said a sweet female voice.

Frank felt a horrible migraine, his head was spinning. He looked around and the fire-haired boy was not there. 

The infirmary. 

The whole small room was so white that it hurt the eyes. They had a few chairs in the corners and a makeshift stretcher in the middle. A cupboard with several medicinal herbs and cups.

It was like the home of Dolores, the nurse. The infirmary was a place that Frank knew very well, thanks to his anxiety and panic attacks, before he started taking his medication.

\- Sit down - Dolores said, holding up a cup of that bitter tea she gave to any pain the students felt.

\- Thank you... again - Frank had a sad tone in his voice.

\- You're welcome, dear - Dolores was a 63 year old lady, always with a bun on top of her head, holding her gray hair.

She always helped him and said nice things to calm him down. He saw her as a mother, he hoped she didn't know that, even though she had a clear sense of it for a while.

Despite the bitter taste, Frank was relieved to feel the hot liquid in his throat. 

He brushed the black strands out of his shoulder-length hair, which fell over his greenish brown eyes, eyes that stared at the incredibly white floor of the infirmary.

His eyes turned to Dolores, who was now washing the cup he had taken from that bitter tea. He didn't even remember giving her the cup.

His thoughts flew by and he knew that curiosity wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't ask the question:

\- Who brought me here? - Asked trying to seem not to care.

\- Ah, that boy who always gets into fights. I don't remember his name ... - Dolores said absently - He always comes here all hurt. Poor thing.

\- Gerard. He's from my history and chemistry class, but he's not usually in class. - Frank spoke more to himself than to Dolores - I think I'll be going. Thank you for your help.

Frank goes on foot to his house, which was a few blocks from the school. 

The street was short of cars and some happy people were walking in the park, the tree branches were swaying, which indicated that rain was coming to wash away his tormented thoughts. 

But while the rain did not come to wash his soul, he went walking thinking that Gerard had been the first to speak to him since the beginning of the year. 

Besides Ray, his best friend. But he was no longer in high school, he was in the first year of music college. Frank missed him a lot between classes and talking about bands they had in common.

**Saturday 02:52 AM**

Frank was unable to sleep, static on the single bed, the blankets almost all on the floor from struggling, the messy room covered in pitch dark. 

Where's the rain that would wash his thoughts away? 

He was thinking that he should thank Gerard for taking him to the infirmary.

He would do that, he would thank Gerard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saturday 14:15 PM**

After waking up 12:48 PM and taking a shower to feel the water running down his body and letting all the pain go down the drain. 

Too bad it didn't go and it never would.

He passed his mother's room, the door was ajar, peered into the room and saw his mother sleeping, breathing calmly. 

She slept without the wig, of course.

She looked so fragile and harmless asleep, knowing that she was sick and dying. 

But he knew how strong she was, is and always will be. He loved her very, very much.

He made a quick and light meal, filling a glass of water, placing it on the tray with the plate and cutlery, he had already given the medicine. 

So taking the tray to his dear mother's room. Open the door with his foot and enter silently. 

The room had small flowers wallpaper, the bed was a double, but there was only one sweet lady lying there. 

The room was tidy, although anyone who entered would notice that there was great pain in that lady. 

He sits next to her and calls her softly.

\- Mom? The food is ready - he says carefully not to startle her. She moves a little and opens her eyes and faces her beloved son. Her pride.

\- Good morning son. Sleep well? - She asked still half sleepy sitting on the bed.

\- Yes, yes - he lied - and you? - He said placing the tray on her lap after she sat down.

\- Ah, you know how it is. Sometimes the thoughts keep me awake, but I was so tired that I ended up sleeping. - she seemed a little sad remembering her thoughts from last night.

\- I understand, Mom. Now eat some, your anemia is getting better. - He said pretending an air of hope, but he knew what had caused that anemia, among many other diseases.

He left his mother's room and went to his, sat on the bed and took out his cell phone. 

No message. Normal. Ray should still be sleeping.

Suddenly he remembers Gerard and instinctively thinks about how he could thank him. 

Of course, what Gerard did was no big deal, he did what a sensible person would do. 

But Frank was so obsessed with him that it looked like he had thrown himself in front of a train to save him.

Gerard probably didn't even remember it, because he should have had a few before going out into the courtyard that day.

But Frank didn't think so, for him, Gerard loved him. He had always loved him.

**Saturday 17:31 PM**

Now he was sure it was going to rain, finally the calm would come. 

It started out slowly, almost unnoticed, but shortly afterwards it seemed that the storm inside him was nothing close to that storm.

He entered a cafeteria, which he loved to go to when it rained. It seemed that the coffee they served there and the rain that fell outside were made for each other. 

It was warm inside, it was a really cozy place. The walls painted red, with several paintings hanging here and there. Pots with little plants that appeared to be plastic, but left the most pleasant place to stay.

Frank was already a regular customer.

The young man, who Frank never bothered to see his name, who was preparing his coffee already knew his decor order.

A simple cappuccino with extra whipped cream. It was good and cheap. 

It was perfect.

He walked towards the counter, his clothes were soaked, his hair fell over his face, sticking to it.

He ordered his usual cappuccino and went looking for a place to sit and wait. He taps the counter with his fingertips before turning to face the place.

Her heart skipped a beat, like those at the swimming Olympics, whirled and plunged deep into the pit of his stomach.

The boy, who resembled an unappealable fire, was sitting there.

Contrasting black headsets in vibrant red hair. His eyes focused on the cell phone screen. A cup of coffee on the table along with a pack of red filter cigarettes, the one that makes your throat burn, but you feel immediate relief.

Frank must have been staring at him for a long time, because at the same time that the coffee maker called him, Gerard looked up. Ah, those eyes made Frank's gut twitch, asking for mercy.

Frank goes to the counter, picks up his simple but perfect cappuccino for a day like that, and turns around. 

Gerard looked at him questioningly.

He nodded toward the empty chair at his desk, Frank took that as a call to sit with him.

He walks over to the table and sits down, placing the cappuccino on the table next to the cigarette pack.

\- Are you better? - Gerard asks, but Frank still had his doubts if he was really worried.

\- Yes. - He looked at those strained green eyes for a while - Thank you for taking me to the infirmary. I don't know how to thank you.

\- No need to thank, it was the least I could do seeing someone sick, someone so ... - Gerard did not finish his sentence, leaving Frank intrigued.

\- So what? - Already thinking the worst, that he would call him a freak, crazy, among other adjectives that had already used to call him.

\- Attractive. - Said and took a sip of his coffee that seemed to be cold - Aren't you going to drink your coffee? - Asked as if he had not noticed that Frank's stomach turned three hundred and he wanted to run.

But he remained there, static.

With a half smile Gerard got up taking his cigarette and asked him to go with him to the smokehouse.

He went out through the yellow door that indicated that this was the place where he could smoke and often, for the most daring, "make out". 

Frank didn't like that expression. It made him nervous.

He reluctantly got up and joined Gerard outside. It was raining less, but it also had a cover to help protect itself from it.

Gerard lit his cigarette with a lighter that he took from somewhere in his leather jacket.

Only then did Frank notice his clothes. Tight black jeans, a plain white T-shirt, the leather jacket a little bigger than the right size for him and black boots.

He was beautiful!

Frank felt ashamed the way he left the house, he was wearing only dark blue jeans and a gray sweatshirt. He felt pathetic.

\- Would you like? Gerard asked, offering his cigarette, after taking a deep drag and blowing the smoke out of his nose.

Frank thinks about it. He had never smoked, he didn't know how it worked, he didn't want to be embarrassed in front of Gerard, his mother had cancer, would it be right for him to hate cancer and still smoke just because an extremely beautiful boy was offering him? No, it wouldn't be right.

\- Sure - he said, as if he'd been doing it for years.

He picked up the cigarette with fear of burning himself, but pretended that he knew very well the way he got himself in a lit cigarette.

He put it between his lips and pulled the nicotine into his young lungs.

As soon as the smoke came into his throat he immediately started coughing, he couldn't seem to breathe and his throat was burning a lot.

Gerard watched him, inhaling more of his cigarette that made Frank's lungs want to stop for a while. He patted Frank on the back and waited until he recovered. 

Tears were forming around his eyes from the shortness of breath he had a few seconds ago after trying to appear to Gerard.

\- You're new to this, right? - Gerard said with a malicious smile

\- I just haven't smoked in a long time - Frank lied shamelessly. As if Gerard was going to believe him.

\- Aham - he said and stubbed out his cigarette on the wall and threw it in the cigarette bins on the floor. - You seem to be freezing with all your wet clothes.

Frank looked at his clothes and saw how soaked they were, he immediately thought he would have a cold if he didn't change those clothes and take a hot shower. He was really freezing.

\- Maybe I'm a little cold. - At that moment his eyes met and he knew he was lost.

\- Come to my house, I'll lend you some clothes. - Gerard said as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Frank stopped and reflected for a while: " _If I go to his house, what can happen there? He is the most troublemaker boy in the school. But I'm cold and he's going to give me some clothes, since I can change clothes at home, but it would be nice to go to his house ... "_

\- Are you coming or not? Gerard interrupted Frank's thoughts.

\- Ah ... yeah ... I will - he said thinking about all the possibilities of this going wrong.

And then they came out of the smokehouse, their cappuccino had already been taken from the table, so they just went outside, running through that torrential rain.


End file.
